It Was Always You
by x0xLindseylovex0x
Summary: So a bunch of songfics I finally had the balls to post, it is the ongoing gift for a boy whom im veryy smitten with


_These songfics are an ongoing birthday gift, like memoirs for a boy…and hopefully the story will be amazing enough to give him by April 4th. So I'm doing it in the form of Mimi/Roger, oneshot memoir thingies. Feel free to review, but keep in mind, A)'tis my first fanfiction and 2) its written in the point of view of a lovesick girlypoo, SO on with it then!_

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue!

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

He chuckled gently as her hand wrapped around his shirt. That tiny hand connected to that tiny arm which in turn was connected to that tiny beautiful body, which molded to fit his every time. He pressed his lips to her forehead, smirking as she sighed and nestled her head into his chest.

He adored lazy days like today. Days when she wasn't a dancer on parade for the world of scummy, middle-aged hornballs. Her heart and soul were strictly _his_ on those days, and he always looked forward to them. As if they were a flashing beacon of hope, on an ocean of jealousy and self conciousness. The beacon she displayed proudly to the world lit up his otherwise dull and gray week. She splashed his week with colour like she splashed his heart.

_Cause' it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, and nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He wasn't sure if he believed in a higher power but he thanked _whoever _was in charge. He thanked whatever diety that deemed it plausible for the hard core rebel rocker to fall so head over heels in love with such an angel. Oh yes, he thanked whoever sent that vivacious dancer to his doorstep that fatefull evening in December.

She sang her song, and acquired the heat source needed for her current drug of choice. Little did either one of them know, she would ignite an addiction in his very soul that same fateful night. An addiction to the smell of her shampoo, and the faint linger of cheap cigarettes and booze that seemed to cling to her skin, the sweet caress of her cheek against his own, her deep throaty laugh.

She was his new drug and surprisingly enough for the reformed heroin addict he found this strange, beautiful creature so much more fulfilling, more addicting. And like those frothing chemicals that once coursed through his veins, he found himself craving her more and more.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
_

He fought his attraction to that stunning Latino dancer at first. He fought her long and hard. And for a good while, he closed off that particular part of his mind. The part that was intruiged by her, the part that craved more. But you see, fate has a way of making itself heard, regardless of what the people involved have to say. He soon found himself thinking about her, the gentle cure of her back, her rounded cheeks, and those bright eyes that were a mirror to her emotions. Everything he did pointed to her. He knew in his heart, it was only a matter of time before she was his, and he was hers.

It astounded him, how one could spend their entire 22 years of existence writing, singing and speaking and entire barrage of words and phrases. But once he met _her_ the words stopped, and he could do nothing but gape at this magnificent creature who filled his days and nightswith her zany ideas and ridiculous causes.

_Cause' it's you and me and all of the people  
and nothing to do and nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She stirred in his arms again, her face brushing against his chest. He knew she was waking up when her curly hair began tickling his nose as she brushed the sleep out of those hazel eyes he adored. This part of _their _day was always somewhat melancholic for him. Because, smilpy put, now she would be able to respond. She would be able to cover her body up self conciously when he watched her now. But there were certainly perks, like when she pressed her lips eagerly against his at only the slightest provocation, their bodies welding together in perfect harmony, two hearts beating as one.

Soon, a pair of bleary eyes met his own, and he almost had to bite back a chuckle. Her eyes were wide and innocent, the blankets from the previous night setting gentle creases in her smooth skin. The shabby t-shirt she had haistly pulled on had ridden up her torso, and now proudly displayed the Homer Simpson silky boxers she had taken from his drawer on a previous occasion. She was nothing short of radiant at this moment, and he pressed his lips gently to hers, grinning as she responded wholeheartedly, pressing herself into him, deepening the kiss and filling his mouth with her sweet taste. She was his angel…his saving grave.

_There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

He cradled his head in his hands, lounging back, and watched amusedly as she sauntered past her hips swinging with the graceful gait of any dancer. She made it to the counter, and leaned forward, rummaging through the cabinet, on her tippy toes, streching to the max all of her proudly displayed five feet four ences all in order to reach her goal…Whatever it was.

"You want some coffee babe?" She asked, her voice muffled by the cabinet that currently encased her head. He chuckled quietly to himself, easing himself off the decrepid bed and closer to the woman he loved with his entirety. He padded silently towards her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing pressing his lips against her bare shoulder. He laughed louder when she gasped, pressing up against him

_God_, she was beautiful.

_Cause' it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do and nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of  
You and me and all of the people  
and nothing to do and nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you_

He felt his desire for her grow, and he threw her diminuitive figure over his shoulder, and laughed loudly when she screamed and grabbed onto his worn wifebeater for dear life. He sprinted towards the bed and deposited her on it before stradling her tiny waist. He quickly lowered his mouth to hers, growling lightly as shje tried talking under his lips "Shut up, I'm busy here," he growled, his lips never quite leaving her skin as they began to trace a gentle downwards pattern. He grinned wickedly when he felt her press up against him as he worked her secret area, and burried his nose further into that tangled mess of her hair…

They two young lovers lay like that for quite some time, waiting for their breath to come back to them. Simply content to lay with one another as the after effects of their early morning lovemaking hit them both. Her head lay gently on his chest, her breaths matching his. And for a time, the only sounds to be heard within the apartment were the breathing patters of the two. Gently, he lowered his lips to the crown of her head and whispered, "I love you". She smiled gently, pressing her lips to his own, in a bond that only lover shared

_And I love you…more then you will ever fathom_

_What day is it, _

_and in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_Fin_

_Alright peeps review…I'm not going to bazooka your face if you don't, I'd just like peoples opinions and such, it is written with a certain boy.. in mind, and just so…yeah, please review 3_


End file.
